It's Been Sixteen Years
by luvdavamps
Summary: Summary Inside. Why isn't Harry's Dad James in the Character List
1. Chapter 1

It's Been Sixteen Years.

_**What If Harry's parent's instead of dying all those years ago. Mearly had decided to disappear and go into hiding again not telling anyone. Not even Dumbledore. And leaving Harry in the process. Now with Voldemort gone they are able to leave and finally reconnect with the son they haven't seen in sixteen years.**_

_**AN: Sirius doesn't die in my story. He still escapes Azkaban and everything he does in the books still happens but Bellatrix's curse just misses him and he kills her instead. And in the Battle of Hogwarts Harry gets to Voldemort before anyone gets killed.**_

_**Also I own nothing of the Harry Potter series. JK does.**_

Chapter 1: The Past sixteen Years

_Lily's POV_

The night I had leave my baby was the worst night of my life. When we had left we had thought he was dead. I wouldn't have let James pull me away from him otherwise. It wasn't until a few months later that we heard that he was alive and that he was deemed The Boy Who Lived, although nobody seemed to know where he was or even who was raising him. I still remember that night like it was yesterday.

_*****flashback*****_

Voldemort had just left after using the killing curse on my son. My baby. My Harry. I thought James had been killed as well. It wasn't until he had entered the room looking for us that I had found out otherwise. 'Lily, Harry, where are you?' I could hear him shouting. I couldn't say anything back to him I could only think about my baby being dead. 'Lily, there you are, is Harry ok? Please say Harry's ok.' I could only look at him. I shook my head. 'He got him, James. He took him. My baby. He was barely one year old. How is that fair. Only one year with my baby.' James looked like he wanted to cry at hearing this fact but held off, he needed to be strong for his wife. 'Lily we need to get out. He could still come back.' She vehemently shook her head. 'No, I can't leave him.' He knew she wouldn't, possibly couldn't move so he moved and got her to stand up and started to pull her away. She started to struggle but he kept his firm grip on her and pulled her out and away from the house that had been there home in which they had intended to raise their son.

Ever since then they had moved all over the world never staying for too long making sure that they weren't recognised. Lily wasn't doing to well, not eating or sleeping, until they had discovered that Harry had indeed survived. That's when she got better. Especially when she heard that the dark lord was supposedly gone. Although they knew deep down that he wasn't and sure enough some years later they heard he was back and up to his old tricks and going back after Harry. They hated abandoning they're son but they had found that he was given into the care of Lily's sister Petunia and her husband and knew that he was safe and ok.

_*****flashback ends*****_

The moving was the only reason they had survived so many years away. And now they heard that Harry had done the impossible and defeated the Dark Lord for good and this time they knew he was gone.

That was what brought them here, standing in front of an old friends family home, where they had found Harry had been staying for the past few weeks since they battle at Hogwarts. They were about to go inside and see they're son for the first time in sixteen years. As they knocked on the door they heard a familiar voice shout out and say 'Harry dear, can you get that for me.' they heard a polite 'Sure thing Mrs. Weasley.' 'Tsk Harry. What have I told you, its Molly.' 'Sorry, Mrs- Molly.' 'Good now get the door please dear.' James felt Lily tense at his side knowing that whoever was to open the door would in fact be their son. The door opened and they saw what looked to be a teenage James, but with the green eyes of Lily. 'Hello Harry.' James had said. Harry looked like he was seeing a ghost and fell to the floor, collapsing.

_Mrs. Weasley's POV_

Molly Weasley was having her usual day. She was beginning to come to terms with the loss of her son now. It hurt considerably to begin with but after they had the funeral she had begun to feel like she was beginning to get closure on the ordeal and was getting back to herself more as each day past. She was in the kitchen preparing lunch for everbody. Since the war had finished all the family had decided to stick around for a bit afterwards each helping the other to come to terms with the loss of one of them. Even though Ron and Hermione had left to retrieve Hermione's parents but had returned only a few days previous. She heard a knock on the door and decided to get Harry who was only in the parlor with Ginny to get it. 'Harry dear, can you get that for me,' She heard his polite-as-always reply. 'Sure thing Mrs. Weasley.' She kept telling him to call her Molly 'Tsk Harry. What have I told you, its Molly.' 'Sorry Mrs- Molly.' She watched as he walked through from the parlor and headed towards the door and open it. She heard a somewhat familiar voice call out 'Hello Harry.' All of a sudden Harry fell to the ground, collapsing. 'Harry!' She called out. Ginny at hearing her mothers voice came running through to see what was wrong. She spotted Harry and ran towards him. Mrs Weasley finally looked to see who was the reason Harry had collapsed. At looking she saw two people who had been thought dead for the past sixteen years. James and Lily Potter. Harry parents. She couldn't believe her eyes. The others had started to come down the stairs after hearing the commotion. Ron and Hermione spotted Harry first and then his parents. With a shaky voice Molly called out to everyone. 'Ron, you and Hermione take Harry upstairs. Get him in his bed, will you and stay there with him. I don't want him to wake up all alone.' Ginny called out 'I'm going with you.' Ron came over and lifted Harry as best he could into his arms and went upstairs.

Lily looked like she wanted to follow them up but thought better of it. She turned her face towards her. 'Molly, can we come in. I believe we have things to discuss.' 'Yes I think you'd better.' Molly allowed the two to step over her threshold. They sat down at the kitchen table. 'Tea?' she asked the two. 'Yes that would be lovely.' Lily said. Molly waved her wand to summon the teapot and a couple of glasses over. 'So what happened?' She asked them straight and they gave her the entire story from the moment they thought Harry was dead. 'We knew he was alive but we didn't know anything else and we couldn't risk trying to see him. Not with Voldemort still out there. We could still feel that he was there even when the rest of the world didn't. But now that he is we wanted to see him at least. We wanted our son back.' James had concluded. 'It's been sixteen years. Sixteen years of hell for that boy. Would you like to know exactly what happened to him cause I can tell you.' 'Please, I have always wondered about everything.'Lily told her sincerely. Molly decided to tell them from Harry's life growing up with the Dursley's to his years at Hogwarts. 'He was lucky that he had Ron and Hermione. They were always there for him. So were me and Arthur. After Ron had explained what had happened with him at the Dursley's I could only feel sorry for him, ever since we've taken him in like he was one of our own.' The both looked horrified, Lily the most. 'How could she?' she just exploded. 'How could my sister treat my son like that. I knew she never forgave me for leaving her the way I did. But I've regretted that ever since it happened.' Molly decided to try and calm her down. 'From what Harry has told us, it was her husband, his Uncle who was the problem more than your sister. She just kind of went along with it.' Lily did calm down a little at this. 'Well that's no excuse. I still can't believe she did that.' Molly could tell that Lily was very upset by the treatment of her son by her sister. 'For what it's worth Lily. Harry still turned out to be a most humble, polite, brave, and intelligent young man. Ever since he was eleven and found out about his true life he has countless times come to the rescue of many including my own daughter who had been taken by Voldemort. If it wasn't for Harry I would have lost my only daughter. And I can't thank him enough for that.'

She looked at Molly and seemed to think about what the woman had just said about her son and then a smile spread across her face as if feeling a sense of pride that only a mother can feel when her son does something incredible. James seemed to turn to Molly. 'Well, it seems we have a lot to thank you for Molly. For making sure Harry was looked after and treated the way he should have been.' 'It was no trouble James. He needed someone to show him more than the hate he'd know for the ten years he spent at his Uncle's. And I was just lucky enough to run into him on his first day and get him set off right for Hogwarts and that my Ron became his good friend.' 'Yes, it was.' I looked at the clock and was startled as it was almost 3 which is when Sirius had said he'd be over so he could see Harry. 'Eh, James, Lily, Sirius is about be come over soon to see Harry. If you would like, you can take your tea into the parlor while I let him know whats going on. Don't worry James, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything, I know how he can get.' 'Thank you Molly.' They lifted their cups of tea and their teapot and headed into the parlor just as a knock came from the door notifying her that Sirius had arrived.

She got the door and opened it for him to step inside. 'Good Afternoon Molly,' he asked as he stepped in. Ever since Voldemort had been killed and Peter Pettigrew found Sirius hadn't been happier, as his name was finally cleared and he was officially a free man. He had decided to spend more time with Harry and try to be the godfather that he had always wanted to be for him. At this James and Lily stepped out of the parlor to face him. 'James, Molly tell me you see them too,' he asked me. 'Yes Sirius, they turned up not an hour ago, to see Harry.' Sirius looked stricken at this. 'Harry,' he repeated blankly. 'Where is he. Is he ok?' Sirius asked, clearly worried for his godson. 'Yes he's fine. Or should be. Ron, Hermione and Ginny are with him right now. He got a bit of a shock and collapsed but he should be fine when he wakes up.' Sirius still looked worried but softened when he heard that Harry had his friends with him. He turned back to face James and Lily and said bluntly. 'You two have some serious explaining to do.'

They all sat down and they explained for a second time the happenings of the night they dissapeared. Once they had explained Sirius seemed to relax. It seemed that he had thought they had just left Harry alone and left. 'Good, I know I shouldn't think of you in that way but I did think that you had just left Harry.' Lily looked as if she was about to explode again. This time at Sirius. 'Do you really think we'd do that. Sirius you saw and knew how worried we were for Harry and how much we wanted to protect him and keep him safe. Do you really think that we'd just leave him like that.' Sirius looked guilty. 'I'm sorry Lily but I've known what Harry has been through for the past sixteen years. More so after I escaped from Azkaban.' James looked at his friend amused 'Yeah, I was wondering. How did you do it?' 'How'd you think. Turned myself into Padfoot and slipped through the bars. The Dementors didn't know that it was me and I just took my leave.' James looked very surprised. 'Course they didn't know that I was an Animegus at the time. Now that I'm free, I've been put on the register.' He souded somehow sad about this. All of a sudden they heard footsteps on the stairs heading towards them. Hermione popped her head out from the staircase. 'Mrs Weasley, Harry's just woken up.' 'Thank you Hermione dear.'

_**So what do you think. This is the first HP story that I've done. I would like up to ten reviews before I'll post the next chapter so get reviewing. Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's Been Sixteen Years.

**Right so as I said I would like ten reviews before I post the this chapter but I have had idea's for this story I just couldn't hold in so I'm going to continue cause I just can't hold them in. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2: Tell Me Everything

_Ginny's POV_

I was sitting in the parlor with Harry talking about what we were going to do next year once Hogwarts had been rebuilt. Obviously I was to be going back as I was still to finish my final year, but Harry still wasn't sure what he would do. He had a few options. Professor McGonagall had said that Harry, Ron, and Hermione could all go back to complete there final year if they wanted to as it would be wise for them to have N.E.W.T.S if they intended to progress and get jobs. But they had also been approached by Kingsley saying that as he needed to rebuild the ministry from the ground up he would be delighted if they would join. Harry and Ron would be placed in the Auror office while Hermione would be setting up a new branch Kingsley had decided to create based on S.P.E.W as many house elf's had been left without owners and anyone to care for them. This delighted Hermione a lot but said that she would feel better if she had completed her education before moving on a step to working as she felt she wasn't quite ready to start working.

Kingsley understood and said that the offer was still open after she had done so and had asked for her to help with setting up the department by explaining S.P.E.W and exactly what she was trying to do to those who were to be given positions. Hermione agreed and was to go to the ministry and give a talk for Kingsley after returning from Australia retrieving her parents which she had. Ron was still undecided as he had not only the two offers from Kingsley and McGonagall but also an offer from George to take over Fred's partnership in the shop WWW. And Ron was finding it difficult to make a decision.

For Harry however it was a tough decision also as being an Auror with the Ministry For Magic had been his dream and here it was right in front of him. But he wasn't sure. It was still daunting on him what he had done and still played on the time. This meant that he needed his friends around him. And taking the job would mean that he would be pulled apart from them most likely. More so if Ron decided to go back to Hogwarts or go full-time with the shop. This meant he was still debating what he wanted to do.

She heard a knock on the door and her mother asking Harry to get it for her. He got up and went out to get the door for her. She wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. Suddenly she heard her mother cry 'Harry!' Startled Ginny ran towards the kitchen and saw what was going on. Harry was lying on the ground by the door looking like he did when Voldemort brought him to the castle thinking he was dead. But he wasn't, especially in this case as she saw his rib-cage rising and fallen. She ran to him and looked at the door to see what had caused Harry to collapse like he had. Looking up she saw a man and a woman. The man looked exactly like Harry with dark hair that stuck-up at the back. The woman with red hair and sparkling green eyes. Just like Harry's. Ginny immediately realized that they were none other than Harry's dead parents. She didn't know what was going on. She heard her mother asked Ron and Hermione to take Harry upstairs. She slowly got to her feet knowing that when he woke Harry would need her. She followed them as they took Harry up and put him in the cot that had become his bed in Ron's room. Once in his bed the three turned and looked at each other. 'Ok, what's going on. They were Harry's parent's right.' Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around Ron. 'Yeah,'

For the next few hours we all sat by Harry's bed waiting for him to come too. Downstairs we could hear the sounds of the door and Sirius's booming voice. After what seemed like a century, Harry finally began to stir and wake up. Hermione slipped out the door to tell mum that he had woken. I went and sat next to him on the bed. He looked at me expectantly and asked 'What happened,' I wasn't sure what to say so I asked him 'What's the last thing that you can remember.' 'I was sitting with you talking and then I got up to get the door and then... that's all I remember except that I dreamed when I opened the door my mum and dad were there.' I looked at Ron. 'That wasn't a dream mate. They are here.' 'WHAT!' he shouted. 'Harry, please calm down. Look I know this it's scary and that you don't know what to do right now but please just calm down ok. You don't need to see or speak to them right now ok. Or at all if you don't want to. I'm sure they'd understand, but please for me.' This seemed to calm him down and he slumped right back down onto the cot. And out his head in his hands. I sat next to him and gently rubbed his back trying to soothe him. 'I'm going to go down. What do you want me to say.' He looked at me and I could see he couldn't face them just now. 'Tell them that I can't talk to them right now. I need a bit of time.' 'Ok.'

I walked down into the kitchen and saw that mum, Sirius, James, and Lily were all sitting round the kitchen table. 'Harry doesn't wasn't to see you right now.' Lily seemed to look like she wanted to argue this but James quickly jumped in. 'Honey, look he needs time ok. Let's just give him some time. He'll come round.' I walked forward and sat down at the table. I looked every one of them straight in the eyes and asked simply. 'Tell me everything.'

'Ginny-' Mum tried to protest but I jump in on her. 'Don't even try mum. Cause it won't work. I know that I'm your only girl and I'm the youngest but I'm not a baby anymore and I'll be seventeen soon so just save yourself the bother and just tell me.'

Lily looked at me deeply. 'Ok then.' She told me everything that happened. Afterwards I was still in a daze. 'How could you leave Harry like that?' I still couldn't get my head around how they could just leave him there. 'Look you have to understand. We thought he was dead. We couldn't hear anything from him. We couldn't even see him. I wanted to look but James pulled me away before I had the chance. He was worried that he would come back or send his followers back to make sure that the job was done.' For some reason I was still angry at them for what they had done. 'Do you have _any_ idea what you did. Doing that. Harry was brought up by his aunt and uncle who treated him like a slave. He was forced to live in a cupboard for eleven years until he got his letter and came to Hogwarts. Do you have any idea at what he had to go through for the past seven years after that. Defeating Voldemort and his followers time and time again. Almost getting himself killed in the process. He had to grow up with no real family. With the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. And you show up after all this time. All the time in which he thought you were _dead_. Do you have any idea the amount of time he's wished you were still alive. Still there to stop it all. To make him feel like a normal child. To feel loved.' I was starting to lose it and I could see that Lily was also. 'He has had to live with everybody expecting him to accomplish the impossible. And he has had to do that alone. Luckily he has had us there to help him. So that he wasn't alone.' By this time James had had enough. 'Do you not think we wanted to be there for him. After we left we thought he was dead. We grieved for months. Until we heard he was alright. We could still tell that it wasn't over. Although everybody else thought so. We knew it wasn't finished. That's why we never came back. But when we heard about the battle at Hogwarts and that he was finally gone. We had to come back. Its been so long and we want him back. We have already missed out on so much we don't want to miss out on anything else.' All of a sudden Harry steps out from the staircase. Watching his parents he walks over to me and gives me a soft kiss. 'It's ok Ginny. Why don't you go back up. Give me some time with them.' I didn't really want to go. Especially as how I knew how this might be upsetting for him. 'Harry-' he cut me off. 'Please. I'll be ok I promise.' 'Ok,'

I left him there in the kitchen and went back upstairs. When I got there. I saw Ron and Hermione sitting having a quiet conversation. As I walked closer I asked. 'Are the extendable ears still in the house. Or did George move them yet.' Ron just looked at me. 'Still there I think.' I left and went to what was Fred and George's bedroom. Sure enough there was still a box of extendable ears there. I grabbed three and went back to them. 'Right. Come on. I want to know what's going on and I know you two do too.' We crept out of the room and headed towards the stairs where we put the ears. We could hear the conversation going on with Harry.

_Harry's POV_

The minute I heard Ginny start shouting I knew that I had to sort this out now. My parents were here and they weren't going to leave until they spoke to me. I walked down the stairs and got there when I heard my dad say to Ginny. 'Do you not think we wanted to be there for him. After we left we thought he was dead. We grieved for months. Until we heard he was alright. We could still tell that it wasn't over. Although everybody else thought so. We knew it wasn't finished. That's why we never came back. But when we heard about the battle at Hogwarts and that he was finally gone. We had to come back. Its been so long and we want him back. We have already missed out on so much we don't want to miss out on anything else.' I couldn't believe what was happening. Ginny was only trying to look out for me. He didn't need to act like that. I walked out making my presence known and walked over to Ginny watching them the whole time and give her a soft kiss on the head trying to calm her down. She instantly relaxed. 'It's ok Ginny. Why don't you go back up. Give me some time with them.' I could instantly tell she didn't want to. 'Harry-' I cut her off. 'Please. I'll be ok I promise.' 'Ok,' She walked off back upstairs. Once she was gone I turned round on them. 'That was uncalled for. She was only trying to look out for me. You didn't need to act like that.' My dad looked a little struck but recovered. 'She was trying to say that I don't love you. Which isn't true. I don't care what anyone says about me but I won't let somebody say that I don't love my family.'

I came back at him with. 'That wasn't what she was saying. Ginny would never say that about somebody. She doesn't judge somebody she doesn't know. She was just trying to tell you that after everything that's happened it's going to be difficult for me to wrap my head around this. And don't ever say anything like that about her to me again.' We both seemed to relax after this. Looking at my mum she seemed to have a small smile on her face. 'What?' I asked her. Something about the exchange seemed funny to her. 'Nothing. It's just the two of you. You're both as bad as each other.' It was only then that I noticed Sirius was here as he came over and said. 'What do I keep telling you Harry. You are your fathers son. All though you're not as bad as him.' 'Hey!' Dad exclaimed. 'What? You know me Prongs. Just telling it like it is.'

Mrs. Weasley came over to me then. 'Harry. I've spoken to them and so has Sirius and we both think you should just listen to them. Let them explain.' 'Please. We understand if you can't forgive us for it but we just want to talk to you.' I just nodded and sat down waiting for them to talk.

Once they were done I had to take a moment to take it in. My mum started crying when she was telling the story and hadn't stopped since. She had a worried expression on her face that grew more as the silence went on. 'Just give me a minute.' She relaxed a little at this. There was still so many feelings going through me. Once they had run there course I only could think of one think. _They didn't abandon me. They thought I had died. And it was too dangerous for them to come get me afterwards. Wanted to get me but they couldn't_. 'I understand. I get why you did what you did. I've been there as well. Having the feeling that it wasn't over. But it is now and we're together. That's all that matters now.' My mum looked so relieved at hearing this. She came over and gave me a hug. She kept on saying 'I'm so sorry,' to me. After the initial shock I hugged back. I felt another pair of arms go round the two of us as my dad joined in. When we pulled out we all saw Mrs. Weasley crying. 'Mrs. Weasley. Are you ok.' 'I'm fine. I'm just so happy for you.' It wasn't until I started to walk over to her that I spotted the extendable ears that were on the stairs. 'Ginny, Ron, Hermione. I know you guys are listening.' Mrs. Weasley spotted what I was looking at. 'Those damn ears.' I could hear them as they got the ears back and came down. Ron seemed a bit peeved that they were caught. Hermione looked like she was about to cry as well. And Ginny had a Weasley blush starting to make itself known after being caught in the act. 'It's ok.'

They were all still holding the extendable ears in there hands. Dad looked a bit curious at them. 'What are they.' he asked. 'Extendable Ears. Ron and Ginny's brothers Fred and George created them. They run a pretty amazing joke shop they created.' He seemed pretty shocked at this. 'Fred and George. Aren't they you're twins, Molly.' 'Yes. I'm a bit surprised you remember.' She looked like she was surprised. 'Joke Shop, huh. Is it like Zonko's.' My dad asked. 'Actually sir. It's better. Fred and George have always been pranksters. Zonko's used to be there favorite shop but they were fed up of how little they could use for daily pranking. So they decided to create there own. There so good that as soon as they opened Filch banned there stuff almost immediately.' Dad seemed really impressed with this. 'I'll have to meet them sometime. Anyway, Molly why don't you introduce us to your lovely family. Last we heard you were pregnant again. Finally got your girl then I see.' He indicated toward Ginny. 'What makes you think she's mine why not a relative.' Dad didn't seem fazed with this question. 'Apart from the obvious Molly Weasley temperament?' At this everyone laughed. Ginny however didn't find it so funny. 'I do not have mum's temperament!' Ron sobbered enough to say. 'Sorry Gin, but yes you do. Why do you think I try to never get in your way or annoy you? I too scared to.' Ginny turned to Harry and asked 'You don't think that. Do you?' 'A little bit. I do think you are like your mum, but I'm not scared of it.' Ron unable to stop himself said. 'I should think not. You weren't all that scared of one of the darkest wizard the worlds ever seen. If you were scared of Gin then I'd be seriously worried.' At this everyone laughed. Even Harry. As it started to die down Dad turned round and said. 'Well we will need to speak to the ministry. Make it known that we didn't die.' Mrs. Weasley jumped in. 'Well you can stay here and I will contact Kingsley and let him know he needs to come over. He was supposed to be coming over to see Harry today anyway.' 'He was?' I replied. 'Oh, yes. I forgot. He sent an owl this morning letting us know he'd be over. I was meant to let you know. Why don't you four go do something.' At this Ginny turned round and said. 'We were planning to go have a game of two-aside Quiddich.' 'Well why don't you go do that.' 'Can I watch. I could referee for you if you would let me.' Dad asked. At this Mum pipped up with 'You just want to get on a broom again and go flying.' He looked at his wife and said. 'Well yeah. But still.' Hermione turned round and said. 'You can play with them. I don't really like flying all that much.' 'Brillient. Hey how about we have a competition. Potter versus Weasley.' Ron didn't seemed amused by this. 'Great we have no chance.' Ginny wasn't happy by this. 'What makes you think that Ron. You have me and don't forget. These two are Seeker's not Chaser's.' Harry thought she had a point but she was forgetting something. 'Yeah but we have the Firebolt.' Dad seemed impressed. 'You got a Firebolt. Nice one.' Harry turned to him and said. 'You can thank Sirius for it. He got me it. When my Nimbus 2000 broke.'

For the next couple of hours we played while Mum and Hermione sat watching. It was pretty evenly matched thanks to Ginny scoring a few time and Ron blocking quite a few. But At the last second Harry and Dad had found there weakness and played on it. Harry using his speed and precise flying skill to fly at speed towards the hoops and making it look like he was going to score and the far left pulled for the far right before Ron had a chance to change course and scored. Everyone landed and started to head towards the prospectors chatting. 'Good game that. Never had a game that good in quite some time. You are one hell of a chaser Ginny.' Ginny seemed to blush at this. 'Thank you Mr. Potter.'

Once they put the brooms back in the broom shed they went back into the house to find Kingsley sitting at the table with Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius unable to help himself said 'Bit rusty are we not Prongs. Almost got beaten by the little girl there.' 'Oh shut up, Padfoot.' 'Ah James. Lily. Molly has just been filling me in on everything and its good to see that you are ok. And actually helps me out a lot. With Voldemort infiltrating the ministry last year, I have had to build the ministry back up basically from the ground and need Auror's but there aren't many who have the experience. You two on the other hand do. And I would be eternally grateful if you would return to the ministry.' They had obviously not expecting this. 'Wow... I don't know what to say. Thank you. We were worried a little about having to find work and such. We would love to come back.' Kingsley seemed very happy. 'Fabulous. And Harry have you thought about my offer?' 'I have and I am flattered that you offered but I think that I would rather return to Hogwarts to finish my final year. It means I can have a quiet year before going back into the firing line shall we say.' 'Quite understandable. And I can assure you the offer will still be there when you decide to take it. Now I must be getting back. I will need to release an official statement announcing your return.' And with that he left.

Ginny turned round to Harry and said. 'So you're coming back to Hogwarts.' He smiled. 'Yes I am. After everything that I have gone threw I need at least one year without madness. Although I doubt that I will get that completely.' Harry's parents turned round to him. 'Harry? We will need to get going. If we are to return to the ministry we will need to go and get our flat in order. We had it for work. Before everything happened.' Harry wasn't sure what he should do. Whether he should go with his parents or stay at the Burrow. 'You don't have to come with us if you don't want to. Since you are of age. It is entirely up to you.' Harry was internally grateful. He didn't think he was ready to make such a move. Although they were his parents. He barely knew them. 'Thanks I think I'll stay here just now. Although if you want any help then I'm more than happy to help you.' 'That's ok. We can manage. We will see you again soon.' And with that they left.

**Ok so I know it isn't all that good. I just hope you like it. Read & Review please. **


End file.
